The Dragon and The Stallion
by KatieKattheNutellaEnthusiast
Summary: My story follows the romance of Drogo and Dany as they conquer the world together. This is how I imagined it would go if Drogo had not been killed, if Rhaego had not been stillborn. M for brief sexual scenes and later violence
1. The Arrival of the Stallion

**Daenerys Targaryen**

On the order of Khal Drogo, the kalahsar set up camp near the land of the River Rhyone. The 40,000 members of the kalahsar worked swiftly to put up the animal hide tents. As per tradition the Khal's tent was to be put up first, followed by the healers tent. By the time they had reached River Rhyone, Daenerys had fallen asleep on top of her mare. The silver steed swayed in her position with Daenerys draped over her large body. Already eight months along, pregnancy had had quite the impact on Dany's physical state. She found herself easily exhausted and constantly hungry. The Khal's tent was quickly erected and furnished by the Dothraki slaves.

"_Jalan atthirari anni, yer eth athmithrar." _

"**Moon of my life, you must rest"**

Dany's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the hand that had gently nudged her awake. Drogo's dark eyes were full of worry as he looked upon his tired wife. Gently, he slid her off the horse and into his arms. His blood riders followed the Khal and their Khaleesi to the large tent that served as the Khal's. They stepped in front of him and held open the stallion hide flap, closing it after the pair entered. The brazier burned brightly in the corner, the orange flames licking the edges of the scaled eggs that lay nestled in the depths of the coals. The air was smoky, yet filled with the sweet scent of burning incense. The small tent, although made of stallion hide along with other pelts, was decorated lavishly and comfortably with expensive furniture and rugs. Drogo carried his queen to the large chaise lounge covered with fur pelts. He assisted Dany with taking off her clothes, assistance which the tired girl was thankful for. Daenerys smiled up at her husband and nestled herself among the soft fur blankets. Drogo took off his leather belt and loin cloth, throwing them to the side. He nestled against his wife, cradling her in his strong arms. Daenerys nuzzled against Drogo's strong chest, pressing kisses around his collar bone and torso.

"_Shekh ma shierali anni. __Ajjalan anha zalat vitiherat yer hatif"_

"**My sun and my stars. Tonight I would look upon your face"**

She kneeled in front of him, pressing her bare body against his. Her small hands shook as she held his face in her hands. Dany climbed onto his lap, her petite frame wrapping itself around the khal's larger more muscled one. Drogo gave her a sweet smile and leaned back slightly. His calloused hands laid gently on the soft protruding bump of her stomach.

"_Vezh fin saja rhaesheseres, naqis Rhaego"_

"**The stallion that mounts the world, small Rhaego."**

Drogo whispered lightly in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek.

Dany could feel his smile against her cheek, his words of praise feeding the warm fire in her heart. Her hands fluttered down and she clasped his broad shoulders, her nails forming crescents in the tan skin.

"_Anha zalat yer…" _

"**I want you…"**

Danereys looked up at him hopefully, her lil_ac _eyes shining in the warm

glow of the fire.

Drogo shook his head and rolled her onto her back, letting her lay on his chest. His strong arms clamped around her waist, resting on the pale skin of her stomach.

_Yer eth athmithrar. Anha jif frakat yer jin asshekh."_

"**You must rest. I shall touch you this day."**

Daenerys looked up in amazement at her husband. The role of the Khaleesi was to please her husband in every way, not the other way around. Drogo must truly love her to forsake custom and serve his queen. Her eyes brimmed and a pleasant smile stretched over her face. She went limp in his hold and opened her legs to him

"_Drogo….Shekh ma shierali anni."_

The Khal looked down upon the sight of his young wife. Her petite body lay sprawled on his, the contrast of pale white and olive skin making a pleasurable contrast. Her silver ringlets cascaded down her shoulders, flowing around her like the ripples in an ocean. Her lilac eyes bore into his gaze, bright with anticipation. His hand travelled down her waist, the other remaining splayed of her stomach, as if protecting her. His hands found the hottest spot of her body, where fire seemed to radiate from her. Two long fingers slid through the thick folds, the warm walls tightening around the foreign objects. His movements found a rhythm, pumping in and out of her until she breathlessly repeated his name. He removed his hand from her and slowly massaged her swollen chest. He maneuvered his hips, entering the whimpering girl. He stretched her with long slow thrusts until his grunts and her loud moans filled the air. He spilled inside her, filling her insides with his warm seed. Daenerys arched her back against him and let out a soft whimper as the pleasure overtook her. She lay spent on top of her her husband, gasping for breath.

"_Khaleesi...zheana Khaleesi, Jalan atthirari anni."_

"**Queen….beautiful Queen. The moon of my life."**

Drogo whispered quietly to his wife who lay nestled in his warm embrace. He moved her so that she lay on her stomach, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. Drogo's large fingers tangled themselves in Dany's long silver locks, the other hand resting firmly on the small of her back.

Daenerys looked up at her husband one last time, giving him a small smile before her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell asleep in his arms.

Daenerys sat up in her spot, agonizing pain shooting through her abdomen. Her hands shot down to her stomach and she let out a wail. Drogo was immediately beside her, his hands laying on top of hers. His eyes were wide in panic, and neither of them could force a word out. Drogo's bloodrider, Qotho, along with Dany's handmaiden, Doreah, burst into the tent.

"_Drogo! Rhaego!" _Daenerys screamed. Although Drogo did not speak the common tongue, the shout of his unborn son's name was enough to make him understand what was happening. He pointed out the door and shouted something in Dothraki, sending their friends running. Daenerys clasped her husband's arm, looking at him in desperation. He said something to her in his native tongue, and although she would normally understand, the panic was muddling her brain.

"_Drogo! Rhaego is coming! It's too soon! He shouldn't be born until next moon!" _ Dany wailed, her eyes filling with tears. Drogo's normally hard and demanding demeanor he showed when acting as Khal disappeared, instead replaced by pure uncertainty. He knew no words would console her, so instead he gently rubbed her stomach and shoulders, trying to calm her through her contractions.

Irri and Doreah rushed into the tent, along with the local healers. Irri gently coaxed Drogo out of the tent, whispering words of assurance that his Khaleesi would be cared for.

The lead medicine woman, Anhra, pulled a small canvas bag out of her pocket. She pulled out a small purple flower, which she crushed into a powder with a stone. Irri handed Daenerys a cup of water, granules of purple powder floating on the surface. Dany took the cup from her and choked it down, wincing at the bitter taste.

"_It's a moonflower Khaleesi, for the pain. Anhra and Lisii will take care of you, I've seen them deliver many children before." _ Doreah said, laying a cool cloth on her Khaleesi's forehead.

"_My little stallion! He's a moon early! What if he's hurt!" _ Dany cried out, her face red with tears.

Irri and Doreah shook their heads, and saying nothing, the two knelt beside her trying to offer what little words of comfort they had.


	2. The Exhausted Herd

Irri tried to coax Drogo out of the tent, but he pushed past her and knelt by his wife. He smoothed the strands of hair away from her face and pressed his lips against her cheek. His hand cradled her small face, forcing her to look him in the eye. Daenerys looked at her husband, a mixture of pain and fear twisting her profile into a strained grimace.

"_Moon of my life, I shall stay with you if you wish. I do not wish to let you bear this pain alone." _ Drogo's gruff voice was kind and soothing. He looked at his wife's handmaids, daring them to challenge him.

Dany shook her head and pressed her damp forehead against his. Another wave of pain shot through her body, causing her to dig her nails into her husband's hand. "_Please don't leave me my sun and stars. I'm scared...I'm not ready for this...it is too much!" _ She whimpered desperately in his ear. Drogo nodded and grabbed a cushion from one of the settan chairs. He sat beside her, his head bowed over hers', their foreheads touching. Another contraction surged through her body and she gritted her teeth together.

"_The stallion shall not be born for a while Khaleesi, the moon flower should ease your pain soon. We will be outside waiting, when your water breaks we shall come back in to help you. For now be with your Khal, draw from his strength." _ Anhra, the elderly healer, laid a small wrinkled hand on her ruler's shoulder. She bowed and left the tent, Lissii scurrying after her.

Drogo laid a hand on her stomach and shook his head. "_Our little stallion already appears too strong for his mother, I hope he rears his head into this world soon. I cannot stand that our son causes your pain Dany." _ He let out a stiff chuckle and gave Daenerys' hand a tight squeeze.

"_He is strong, much like his beloved father. Our little stallion….I cannot wait for him to come. He has already been the light of my life. I cannot wait to hold him in my arms, to gaze at his tiny face." _ Dany smiled, relaxing against the soft pillows that Drogo had laid behind her head. She giggled and looked over at her husband. "_Drogo my love, could you braid my hair? I know that is normally my duty to you, but it is hot against my neck." _

Drogo smiled slightly and brushed her silky hair to the side. He set to work, biting his lip in concentration. The braid turned out messy, pieces hanging out here and there. He frowned and tied it with a small ribbon. "_I'm afraid I do not have your nimble hands my love, for it looks quite untidy." _

Dany giggled and stroked her love's face. She shook her head and fingered the braid carefully. "_My love, it is not bad! You did a fair job, in fact you spoil me doing this woman's duty."_

Drogo smirked and laughed, a throaty sound resounding deep from his throat. "_As long as you carry our stallion, as long as you are my beloved wife, I will care for you in every needed way. Even if I must endure the teasing of my bloodriders." _ He pressed his large hand to hers, Dany's hand looking like a small child's hand holding that of a giant's.

Daenerys felt a sharp stabbing pain between her legs, followed by wetness trickling down her legs. She shook Drogo and smiled happily. "_My sun and stars! Our little stallion rides into the world this day!" _ She shouted exuberantly.

Drogo jumped up and retrieved the healers from outside, directing them back to the lounge on which Dany laid. He resumed his post on the pillow, taking her hand in his.

Lissii held her legs open while Anhra laid rags underneath her. She instructed her on breathing so that she did not hyperventilate.

The whole of Rhaego's birth lasted a day, the small infant coming into the world late into the night. Anhra gently took the messy child and bathed him in a small basin, the warm water causing him to wail and scream. After both mother and child were properly cleaned and stable, the midwives went to announce the young prince's birth.

Dany slumped back against the bed, thoroughly exhausted from the day long ordeal. Drogo held the swaddled child in his arms. He removed the blanket that partially obscured the sleepy child, exposing his tiny features. His small head was covered in a thin tuft of black hair. Rhaego's large violet eyes peered at his parents, shining brightly in the light brazier fire. His skin, slightly red from crying, was a shade between his parents. Not dark or pale, but a very light olive. Dany, although wanting to hold her child, was thoroughly exhausted and allowed Drogo the pleasure of bonding with his new son. She watched them through heavy eyes, fruitlessly attempting to stay awake.

Drogo held out his thumb to the noisy infant who grabbed his thumb in a tiny fist. Drogo was careful not to move, allowing his son to suck on his thumb. He smiled and pressed a small kiss to his tiny forehead. Rhaego released his thumb and gave him a bewildered look, almost like he was saying _what was that!_ Drogo stood up carefully and retrieved the small bottle of mare's milk from beside the fire. He touched the liquid, making sure it wasn't too hot for the newborn's mouth. He took a small sponge-like object and put it on top of the bottle. Rhaego sucked the sponge greedily, emptying the bottle within ten minutes.

Drogo stayed up with the newborn all night, letting his exhausted Khaleesi sleep. He fed Rhaego five more times that night, small amounts at a time. By the time dawn broke, both son and father were exhausted.

Daenerys gently woke from her slumber and peered at the empty space beside her. Her eyes slid over to the rattan chair that sat beside their bed. Drogo was slumped in his seat, his head resting back against the head of the chair. Nestled in his grasp was their sleeping baby. She clasped a hand to her mouth, struggling to stifle her laughter. The great and violent Khal Drogo had been thoroughly defeated by a three pound newborn, not even a moon old. She would have to cut off his braid when he woke, but she would probably just laugh at him. Dany slid out of bed and carefully took the baby from her husband's arm. She stuck a pillow behind his head before crawling back in bed, the baby sleeping in the crook of her arm. Exhausted, she fell asleep minutes after her head hit the pillow.


End file.
